


Order

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [26]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bondage, Canon Trans Character, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discipline, Dom/sub, F/F, Face Slapping, Impact Play, Oral Sex, Orders, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Restraints, Spanking, Stress Relief, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lucretia craves order on a plane without anyLup offers to help, and makes sure to enforce the rules





	Order

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I still write sometimes haha enjoy! This one’s extra rough and there was some real writer’s block happening lol
> 
> Comment if you’d like!

Lucretia runs into her room and slams the door. Immature, fine, sure, but it’s been 8 months on this plane and the crew still can’t make heads or tails of it. Everything about it is completely unpredictable: weather, plants, animal life, the sunrise and sunset, everything. It’s baffling, and the novelty of the challenge to describe it is wearing thin  _ fast. _ So far the leading theory has centered on the multiple suns and moons here, but it’s been impossible to figure out any sort of pattern. Is it so hard to have something go as planned? Seriously, one little thing. Lucretia hears a knock at the door, and opens it.

 

“You okay, babe?” Lup is standing in the doorway, looking concerned. “You seem pissed; you wanna talk about it?”

 

“Everything’s just—it’s all bad and random here!” Lucretia bursts out. “The days and nights are weird, it’s all out of whack and I can’t keep a schedule to save my fucking life, I hate it!” She sits down heavily on the bed. “I’m probably being dumb about it and I should be used to it by now, but it’s making me forget to do things and rush and lag, and it feels terrible, like there’s no structure or order,” she complains.

 

“Oh babe, of course,” Lup murmurs. She closes the door behind her and walks over to sit near Lucretia. She takes Lucretia’s hand and holds it comfortably. “You love all that rulesy stuff, no wonder you’ve been so stressed out and weird lately. I’m sorry it’s so hard, darling.”

 

“I was being weird?” Lucretia asks, a little annoyed.

 

“You picked a fight with Taako over what was jelly and what was jam last week, babe. By the time one of you said ‘preserves’ I was seriously ready to separate you with a garden hose,” Lup says, amused. Lucretia chuckles, a little embarrassed. “I love it, I just thought it seemed unlike you to make it an argument that way, like you were already irritated,” Lup explains. “Can I do anything to help, want some cuddling or something?”

 

“Not unless you can fix it so I know what to expe—wait, that might help,” Lucretia answers. “It might help for you to really come down strict on me, not mean for no reason, just super consistent and firm, make me follow the rules or punish me if I don’t even if I whine or beg and reward me if I behave, that way at least one thing would feel safe and orderly and I could know what to expect and reset a little,” she explains.

 

“Done. Are you good now or do you need to wait til later, babe? I want you to feel good about this, we’re trying to take stress away, not add to it,” Lup says.

 

“I’m good now. I was just going to sulk for a while but this’ll be much better,” Lucretia answers. “I’m all yours, go as hard as you like, if I don’t obey, just...make me obey, I don’t want an option,” she says.

 

“You know I will, honey, I’ll be nice and strict, so watch your step and behave for me, okay? Come here, babe,” Lup says, and wraps her arms around Lucretia, kissing her forehead gently. “Just relax and do what I say, darling, don’t worry about anything else,” she instructs.

 

Lucretia smiles and cuddles into Lup’s embrace. This is better already. “Yes, ma’am,” she answers.

 

“I know you’re gonna be bratty eventually, and I’ll understand but I’ll still punish you, hard if you need it. You’re not gonna get away with anything, agreed?” Lup murmurs.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia responds.

 

“Okay, darling, let’s move to my room. If you’re very good or very naughty I’ll give you the crop,” Lup says.

 

Lucretia grins and trails behind Lup, holding her hand and allowing Lup to lead her next door. She closes the door behind her.

 

“You’re so amazing,” Lup murmurs. “Fuck, I wanna touch you all over!” She begins to undress Lucretia, slowly and gently pulling off her clothing and letting her hands wander all over Lucretia’s smooth skin.

 

“Mmmmm, oh! That’s good, more, more!” Lucretia moans.

 

“Still,” Lup instructs. Lucretia tries to hold still. “It’s not up to you, babe, don’t worry about anything, let me give you what I give you,” Lup says, continuing to tease Lucretia with light, purposeful touches. “You don’t trust this plane but I want you to trust me, darling,” she murmurs. 

 

Lucretia sighs with pleasure. “Yes,” she whispers.

 

“Yes, what?”

 

“Yes, ma’am, I trust you.”

 

“Good girl,” Lup praises, and circles a thumb around Lucretia’s left nipple. Lucretia moans again. “Oh, you like that, huh? I’ll bet you do. Hop up on the bed, on your back, sweetheart, I’ve gotta give these some real attention,” Lup orders.

 

Lucretia clambers up onto the bed and sits in the center. Lup retrieves the crop from the closet and sets it on the night table, then climbs up after her and pushes her down onto her back, careful not to hit her head on the headboard. She leans over Lucretia, pinning her to the mattress with an eager kiss.

 

Lucretia moans as Lup begins to touch her, trailing kisses down her neck to her breasts. “These are so fucking pretty,” Lup murmurs, squeezing them gently. Lucretia’s moans get louder, and she arches her back in pleasure. “Still,” Lup orders patiently, but Lucretia writhes on the bed. Lup takes hold of both nipples and pinches hard.

 

“Ahhhhh oh gods oh gods oh gods let gooooo!” Lucretia squeals, wriggling even more. Lup shifts her fingers and presses a fingernail into each erect nipple, not too hard, but certainly hard enough. Lucretia cries out and kicks her feet. “Owww, gods, please Lup!”

 

“I said still,” Lup orders again.

 

“Yes, ma’am!” Lucretia gasps.

 

“That’s one warning, you do as I say or I won’t be so nice next time,” Lup warns. Lup releases Lucretia’s nipples and fondles her breasts affectionately. Lucretia sighs in relief.

 

“What’s the matter, babe, don’t like the pinching?” Lup teases. She skims a hand down to Lucretia’s pussy, find it slick and wet. “Oh, my bad, looks like you totally do.” Lup grins, and pushes a finger into Lucretia slowly, then teasingly begins to withdraw it again.

 

“No no no, don’t take it away, give it back, give me two, I want it, I want it!” Lucretia babbles.

 

Lup pulls her finger all the way out and playfully wipes it on Lucretia’s thigh. “Don’t you tell me what to do, who’s in charge of you?” Lup demands.

 

“You,” Lucretia moans.

 

“That’s right. Now you try again, the right way, what do you want?” Lup wants.

 

“Fingers,” Lucretia moans.

 

“You’ve got ten of ‘em, babe, be specific. What do you want?” Lup asks again.

 

“Please finger me,” Lucretia manages, starting to wriggle again. Lup flicks Lucretia’s thigh harshly with a finger, and Lucretia yelps in surprise.

 

“Still. You don’t get my fingers if you can’t stay still, but you do get permission. Finger yourself for me, babe, I wanna watch,” Lup orders.

 

Lucretia eagerly reaches for her pussy, and Lup grabs her wrist. “Slow, honey, and what do you say?”

 

Lucretia thinks. “Thank you,” she replies.

 

Lup laughs. “I was going for ‘yes, ma’am’, gods, you’re cute,” she teases. Lucretia begins to rub her clit and slips two fingers into herself. “And you’re hot, too, fuck, just look at you go!” Lup exclaims.

 

Lucretia moans as she fingers herself, getting louder as she nears her orgasm. “Stop,” Lup orders, but Lucretia continues for another split second. “Naughty girl, I said stop,” Lup chides, taking Lucretia by the wrists and removing her hands from her pussy.

 

“I was almost there!” Lucretia whines in frustration.

 

“You’ll get to come when I say, babe, spread these wider,” Lup orders, picking up the crop and tapping Lucretia’s leg lightly. Lucretia obeys, turning her head and squeezing her eyes shut. “Obey the first time,” Lup scolds, and flicks the inside of each smooth thigh sharply in turn.

 

“Owww! Owww don’t!” Lucretia cries.

 

Lup sets the crop down on the night table and fishes a set of cuffs out of the drawer. “Excuse you?” she says.

 

“Sorry,” Lucretia moans.

 

“Better,” Lup says approvingly, cuffing Lucretia’s wrists to the headboard above her head. She sits back and looks Lucretia over. “Does that feel okay?” she asks.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia answers demurely.

 

“Much better,” Lup approves, sinking two fingers into Lucretia. “Let’s see, you’ve got these here, and these right here,” she says, beginning to rub circles on Lucretia’s clit and thrust her fingers in and out as Lucretia had done. “And now all we need’s some patience—gods, babe, hold still, you’re wild!” she exclaims as Lucretia squirms and moans in pleasure. “You can come if you want, sweetheart,” she allows, and Lucretia does just a moment later, loudly. Lup grins and keeps going, winding Lucretia up like a coiled spring, then sneaking a finger back to brush across her puckered asshole.

 

“YES! Gods, Lup, there, pleeeeease!” Lucretia pleads.

 

Lup pushes her fingers deep into Lucretia’s pussy. Lucretia squeals. “Mmmmm I’m having fun doing this, keep still,” she hums, grinning evilly.

 

Lucretia grips the chain connecting the cuffs and bucks her hips into Lup’s hands. “C’monnnnn,” she whines.

 

Lup pushes Lucretia’s hips firmly back down onto the bed and pulls her fingers free. She picks up the crop. “Spread,” she orders.

 

“Mmm-mmm!” Lucretia shakes her head. Lup sets the crop down and pulls two more sets of cuffs from the drawer. “What are—ahhh! Hey!” Lucretia cries as Lup secures her ankles to the footboard, spreading them wide. “Ooh, you’re so mean OW! Ahhhahahowww!” she wails as Lup flicks each thigh with crop, twice this time.

 

“Oh, I am not, now you’re gonna hold still and obey or you’re gonna stand in the corner like a brat,” Lup scolds. She smiles. “Now that’s hot, look at you all tied down!” She reaches out and bounces one of Lucretia’s full breasts. “Ooh, these are all mine, perfect!” She exclaims, then bends to take the hard nipple in her mouth.

 

Lucretia arches upward into Lup’s mouth and lets out a yell of pleasure that makes Lup grin. Lup keeps on, teasing the nipple slowly and leisurely as Lucretia whines and wriggles in pleasure.

 

Lup releases the nipple with a  _ pop _ and grins. Lucretia arches her back to try to get her nipple back into Lup’s mouth, but can’t quite reach. Lup’s grin widens. “Can’t move so well, huh baby?” she taunts. “Guess you’ll just have to trust me to make you feel good.”

 

Lucretia pulls at the cuffs. “I want  _ more! _ ” she huffs.

 

Lup slides downward with a grin. “More what, darling?” she teases.

 

“More of your mouth,” Lucretia answers.

 

“Where, babe? Your cute tits? Or would you rather I put my mouth  _ here _ ?” And with that Lup dips down between Lucretia’s legs, drawing a cry as she begins to eat Lucretia’s dripping pussy.

 

“Yes, oh fuck, gods Lup!” Lucretia moans. Lup grins and pulls away right before Lucretia comes. “Oh, you  _ asshole _ !” Lucretia complains.

 

Lup begins to release Lucretia’s hands and feet. “That’s enough out of you. If you can’t be respectful you’re going in the corner; I’ve corrected you three times already for disobeying. Get up,” Lup orders. Lucretia slouches up petulantly, and Lup takes her by the arm. Lucretia snatches her arm back. Lup firms up her grip and tugs Lucretia to her feet.

 

“Don’t wanna go in the corner!” Lucretia grumbles.

 

“March,” Lup orders.

 

“No! I didn’t even get to come,” Lucretia protests, trying to yank her arm away from Lup.

 

Lup begins to lead the struggling girl to the nearest corner. “Now, Lucretia, unless you’d like a sore—

 

_ SMACK _ !

 

Lup looks shocked as a red patch starts to bloom across her left cheek. She had expected that Lucretia would be bratty and try to goad Lup into punishing her, trying to hit that sweet spot of rough but not too rough, but she hadn’t expected anything quite this brazen. Lup straightens her back and stands tall. Lucretia freezes, then yelps and recoils as Lup slaps her back, much harder and heavy with disapproval. Lucretia whimpers at the sting and bows her head, opening her mouth to apologize. “Not one word,” Lup warns, pointing a finger in Lucretia’s face. Lucretia inhales sharply and closes her mouth again. “You are in more trouble than you can possibly imagine, my girl. I’m gonna give you the spanking of a lifetime!” Lup threatens. Lucretia keeps her eyes down and sinks to her knees. Her breathing starts to slip into a shallow, nervous rhythm as Lup paces around her.

 

“I am shocked at you, Lucretia,” Lup continues. “You absolutely know better than this. In fact, you’ve done the exact same thing before with another partner and been severely punished, haven’t you?”

 

Lucretia gulps. That might’ve been the harshest punishment she’d ever had, and she really doesn’t relish where Lup seems to be going with this. “Yes, ma’am,” she answers in a small voice.

 

“Look at me,” Lup orders. Lucretia looks up at Lup.  _ Smack! _ Lup slaps Lucretia again, and Lucretia lets out a little whine and sniffles. “How does that feel, Lucretia? Does it feel like a respectful thing to do?” she demands.

 

“No, ma’am,” Lucretia gasps. It doesn’t. It feels humiliating and it’s for sure way out of line for Lucretia to have done it. Lup’s right, she knows better, and learned the hard way, even.

 

“We just talked about respect ten seconds ago. Talking back to me is one thing, but slapping me when you’re being disciplined is quite another. You are in deep, babe, way deep,” Lup scolds.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia squeaks.

 

“I know you’re a clever girl, probably the smartest person I know. You know what I expect from you in this space and you know how to behave, so when you do shit like this, I can only imagine one reason for it.” Lup stops pacing in front of Lucretia and takes hold of her jaw firmly, tilting her head back and meeting her eyes. “You’re testing me to see whether I’ll discipline you as harshly as your old partners. And the answer is no. I will be harsher.” Lup lets go of Lucretia’s jaw roughly, as though she’s dropped something disappointing on the table. Lucretia makes a nervous little whining noise and bows her head again.  _ Shit!  _ Harsher? There’s...not much room between the punishment Lucretia described for Lup and Lucretia’s limits, she doesn’t think. She doesn’t really know for sure, all she knows is that the fifty swats and ginger plug she’d gotten for slapping her previous partner had driven her to a complete loss of composure and a needy, needy place, and that she’d seriously thought about yelling her safeword around swat forty-three—that one had  _ hurt _ —but had instead gulped in a deep breath and finished the remaining seven whacks obediently, albeit with nothing left resembling dignity or pride. What the fuck was she thinking? She never meant to act out this badly; she only wanted to push a little at the boundaries Lup’s set her, and she didn’t want to stand in the corner, but this is serious. Lup’s strong, and she’s getting more practiced, this’ll hurt! Lucretia might have to safeword, it might hurt too much, who knows how long Lup might plan to go. Lucretia takes a whimpery breath.

 

“Stand up,” Lup commands. Lucretia stands up, trying not to tremble. “I’m very disappointed. You said you got fifty swats for slapping your old mistress?” Lucretia nods nervously. “We’re not stopping at fifty today, that’s for damn sure, babe. Get over here,” Lup orders, then grasps Lucretia by the wrist and leads her to the bed and reaches for the drawer in the night table.

 

Lucretia follows, trembling for real now. Disappointed? That cuts deep, but Lucretia has more immediate problems. “No, please—please don’t paddle me, please please please I’ll be so good, I’ll stand in the corner, please Lup, I didn’t mean to—“ she begs, voice edging toward panic, but Lup cuts her off.

 

“Shut up,” Lup interrupts, spinning Lucretia to the side and landing a rough spank using only her hand. Lucretia yelps, then quiets. Lup takes Lucretia by the waist, bends her over, and tucks her snugly beneath Lup’s left arm with her rounded ass cheeks stretched tight and begging for punishment. “I know your limits, and I’ll decide your punishment without your feedback. I’ll never give you too much, babe, but I  _ promise _ I’ll give you enough. I’m gonna warm your ass up good with my hand, and then I’m gonna take you over my knee and give you the paddling you deserve. Obviously it’s been far too long since you got it last or you’d behave better. Expect it more often from now on,” Lup scolds.

 

Lucretia whimpers. “Okay,” she whispers.

 

Lup spanks Lucretia hard, twice. “What did you just say to me? Was it ‘yes, ma’am’ or was it something unacceptable?” she asks sternly.

 

“Yes, ma’am!” Lucretia corrects quickly.

 

“There, you’re behaving now that you know your ass’ll pay, but I want you to behave even with nothing but gentleness and pleasure. It’s so beautiful when you obey me and I pleasure the living fuck out of you, babe, and I want that without threats and punishment next time, understand? I know you can do it,” Lup says, spanking Lucretia twice more.

 

Lucretia moans. “Yes, ma’am, I’ll be good, I swear, please not the paddle please please owww!” she cries as Lup begins to spank her firmly in a brisk rhythm, holding her tight to keep her in place.

 

“Cry and beg all you want, babe, this ends when I say it does or when you safeword, whichever comes first. You’re gonna learn a lesson today,” Lup scolds, raising her voice over Lucretia’s cries.

 

Lucretia wails under the harsh slaps. “Yes, ma’am! I’m sorry! Owww! I’m sorry! I’ll be good!”

 

Lup stops spanking and rubs her hand over Lucretia’s burning ass, then lets her go. Lucretia stands up and rubs her stinging ass, pouting. “You’d better be. You’re never gonna slap me like that again. Now apologise and ask for your spanking. You’ll get plenty of love and care afterward but first I want you humble and obedient, understand?” Lup says, a little gentler than before.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia squeaks, then hesitates. Lup regards her intently. She’s so fucking nervous for this; she’s usually so eager for more but Lup knows she dreads the paddle and is genuinely a little scared of it, even though she stubbornly refuses to make it off limits. Lup also remembers what happened after last time Lucretia was paddled, the very next day. They’d made love, which had started out soft and gentle and had escalated into wild, enthusiastic fucking with Lucretia moaning, “hot, so hot, gods, fuck, Lup, you punished me, I still feel it!” and insistently guiding Lup’s hands to her bruised ass, then begging Lup to squeeze and coming hard when she did. Lup takes a deep breath. She’ll need to be in the moment with Lucretia, and be careful not to hurt her for real or miss a safeword amid her cries. She’ll also need to watch that Lucretia doesn’t try to martyr herself like last time: this time it’s a spanking and straight to aftercare, no making it up to Lup or penitent humiliation or additional punishment or any of it. Lucretia thinks she can handle it but Lup needs to comfort her right away after something this rough for both of their sakes; she’ll put her foot down on that—it’s her call, after all. 

 

Lup takes the paddle out of the drawer and sits down on the bed. Time to get started. She looks back Lucretia, whose wide eyes are fixed on the paddle. She still looks nervous, poor girl, Lup thinks. If she hadn’t encouraged Lup to be this hard on her Lup never would’ve even thought of it. Not by half. “Go ahead, babe, what do you have to say for yourself?” Lup prompts.

 

“I slapped you—and I’m sorry—and—please don’t paddle me I’m so sorry!” Lucretia bursts out. She looks at Lup pleadingly.

 

“Try again,” Lup prompts gently.

 

“Please...don’t do it! I’ll be good, I promise! Please! I’ll suck your cock, you can have me any way you want, I’ll obey and make you feel so good, I promise! I can’t say it! Please, please, anything else,” Lucretia pleads.

 

Lup takes Lucretia’s hands. “You really can’t ask for it, can you, babe? Too hard?” Lucretia nods. “Come sit here a minute,” Lup says, and guides Lucretia to sit next to her on the bed, tucking into her side and wrapped securely in her arm. “I’m gonna spank you, honey. Sixty swats; I’ll take it slow and give you some breaks, even though it’s punishment. When it’s done, it’s done, there’s nothing but cuddles and forgiveness afterward, okay? You need me to follow through even when it’s hard or else you’ll still be upset about everything being weird and unpredictable. You can predict this: if you misbehave, I’ll discipline you, full stop. You do get a choice, though. This is your last chance to use your safe word before I start spanking, you understand?,” Lup says.

 

Lucretia sniffles. “Do I have to have sixty? It’ll hurt so much,” she whimpers.

 

“Yes, darling, you slapped me even though you got fifty for that before. Fifty must not have been enough to remember, so now you get sixty, and if you ever slap me again while I’m in charge I’ll give you even more. I love you, but you asked for rules and consistency and now you’re getting your ass blistered because you were very disrespectful and naughty,” Lup answers.

 

“Okay,” Lucretia almost whispers. Lup gives her a look, but lets the lapse slide. Lucretia cuddles deeper into Lup’s side and takes a deep breath. “Please—paddlemeI’msorrygoeasyplease,” she spills out. Lup squeezes her a little.

 

“I know you’re sorry, babe. I love you and I forgive you. Hop up and bend over my knee—no, honey, this way,” Lup instructs, adjusting Lucretia’s position to let her rest her upper body on the bed with her hips and ass draped over Lup’s left knee. Lup reaches back and retrieves a pillow, then hands it to Lucretia. “You’re being very brave and good, sweetheart; you can squeeze this and cry into it, and remember I’m not mad at you, okay? I’m just punishing you for what you did, that’s all. You need consequences sometimes, don’t you honey? I don’t want you to be naughty and frustrated.” Lucretia nods into the pillow, burrowing deep with her shoulders bunched up tight. Lup rubs her back. “Relax, baby, you know it’ll hurt so much more if you’re tense; I’ll give you a minute and then I want you ask me to start. I’ll give you a few more swats with my hand to start you off slow when you’re ready,” she says.

 

Lucretia sniffles and nods. “Not too hard,” she pleads.

 

“I’ll decide how hard, babe, you don’t get to choose how I punish you,” Lup answers firmly. 

 

“I’m ready, please spank me,” Lucretia chokes out nervously. 

 

“Alright, darling, here it comes. Be a good girl, now,” Lup says, and begins to spank Lucretia with her hand again. After a dozen firm swats, she picks up the paddle.

 

_ Smack! _ Lucretia screeches and wails into the pillow over and over as Lup brings the paddle down hard, alternating cheeks as she measures out a dozen spanks, then pauses. Lup rubs Lucretia’s burning ass as Lucretia lays there breathing heavily with each breath ending as a pained whimper. Lup raises the paddle again. “No, nonono please Lup, pleasepleasepl—“

 

_ Smack!  _ Lucretia screams into the pillow, words Lup can’t for sure make out but based on the angry way Lucretia’s spine has gone stiff and the aggressive way she’s kicking and trying to push Lup’s arm off and scramble away are probably just what they sound like:  _ fuck you, fuck your paddle, fuck everything straight to hell! _ Lup aims the last two spanks in the dozen nice and low, provoking a long, wordless cry following what sounded like  _ you evil bitch _ and hard kicks from Lucretia. Lup frowns. It’s understandable that Lucretia’d react that way, but not excusable. She needs to hold still and submit. She can cry all she wants, but cussing at Lup’s over the line. Lup’ll give her a warning, this is already a harsh one. Another break, and Lup rubs Lucretia’s ass again. “Behave yourself, no cussing at me or trying to get away,” she reminds Lucretia gently. She rubs Lucretia’s shoulders with her left hand, the poor girl’s so tense and nervous and she’s taking so much.

 

“Fu-uck you, it fucking h-hur-rts,” Lucretia sobs out belligerently, tears streaming down her cheeks. She takes advantage of Lup letting go to roll off Lup’s lap to the floor, then scrambles a few feet away, bawling and rubbing her sore ass.

 

“Lucretia, get back over my knee right now,” Lup orders firmly.

 

“No-o, fuck you, you’ll hit me,” Lucretia sobs.

 

“No arguments. Right here, right now,” Lup orders, snapping her fingers and pointing to her lap.

 

“No!” Lucretia whines.

 

“Come on, sweetheart, I’m gonna spank you like I promised. If you want more than that you keep doing what you’re doing,” Lup threatens.

 

“I don’t fucking  _ want _ any more, it fucking  _ hurts _ !” Lucretia protests, stomping her foot. 

 

“Bad decision, babe,” Lup scolds. She gets up and takes Lucretia by the arm, pulling her back to the bed and back over her knee.

 

“Nooooo don’t spank me! Pleeeeease please please Lup! Don’t spank me, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts!” Lucretia sobs. Lup is surprised. She’s on purpose left space for Lucretia to safeword instead of immediately hauling her back into position and resuming her spanking, but Lucretia just begged instead. She’s still in this, even screaming and with bruises forming on her butt. Lucretia’s strong as fuck, maybe a bit foolish. Her funeral.

 

“You’ve lost your pillow for disobeying me. Try it again and you’ll have a visit with a switch after this,” Lup warns, and she begins to spank Lucretia again, harder, aiming right for the most sensitive parts of Lucretia’s ass and giving no mercy. Lucretia screams, louder now that there’s no pillow to muffle her cries, bucking and kicking over Lup’s knee and hurling even more curses between her sobs, nasty, colourful ones Lup’s surprised to hear tumbling out of her sweet girlfriend in three or four languages she recognizes and another couple she guesses by context. Lup holds her tight and continues right on into the fourth dozen without stopping. No break for Lucretia if she’s gonna carry on like this. “Alright then, no break. You want me to drag you outside to cut a switch and then break it across your thighs? Is that it?” Lup threatens. 

 

Lucretia stops swearing. “No! No, no more, don’t, I don’t want a switch, pleeease, it hurts, stoooooppp,” she begs. She continues to cry hard and shriek as Lup finishes up the set and pauses to rub Lucretia’s ass again.

 

“Do you understand why I took your break away, Lucretia?” Lup asks sternly.

 

“Y-yes, m-ma’am, because I cussed at you and I’m so-o-orry,” Lucretia sobs. 

 

“Last dozen, babe, as long as you behave. If I hear one more foul word out of you I’ll add to your punishment, I’m serious. I’ll beat your bare ass outdoors with a switch and make you explain why to anyone who sees,” Lup warns.

 

“O-o-kay,” Lucretia shudders.

 

“Excuse me?” Lup says.

 

“Y-yes, m-ma’am,” Lucretia corrects through her sobs. Her whole body shakes with them now, and Lup firms up her grip on Lucretia’s waist to keep her steady.

 

“I know it hurts, baby, it hurts so much, you’re not gonna cuss at me when I spank you, though, got it? You don’t allow that from me and I won’t allow it from you either. One more set then it’s cuddle time and everything’s done and forgiven. Take a deep breath for me, honey,” Lup reassures. Lucretia does and nods, then starts to cry harder, screaming with each swat as Lup distributes the last twelve spanks evenly across every inch of her buttocks, leaving no part that doesn’t hurt like absolute hell and no part of her mind focused on anything but the swirling, burgundy-orange sensation of pain. “Now, don’t do that again. All done, sweetie, it’s okay,” Lup soothes gently as she sets the paddle down on the night table. “You can get up when you’re ready, I’ll snuggle you better and make sure you feel safe, there we go, up, it’s okay, I’ve got you, good girl,” she praises as Lucretia gets up from her lap and all but falls into her arms, burying her face into Lup’s shoulder and still crying piteously. Lup holds Lucretia close and helps her find a comfortable position for the moment. “I’m here, I’ve got you, babe, it’s okay, beautiful, I’m proud of you for behaving, I love you so much, baby, so, so much,” she assures Lucretia.

 

“Huuuuurts,” Lucretia moans into Lup’s shoulder, still crying and reaching back to rub her sore ass.

 

“I know, honey, but it’s all over now, no more punishment, we can kiss and make up, okay?” Lup murmurs.

 

“I hate this fucking plane. I hate it! I just want to feel stable again,” Lucretia sobs. “I just want...I want to know what to do! What do I do?” she cries.

 

“I know, sweetheart, I know, cry it out, I’m right here with you and I won’t let you go, I promise,” Lup soothes. She strokes a hand gently over Lucretia’s curls, holding and stroking and soothing as Lucretia slowly starts to calm. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I’ve got you, I’ll keep you safe, I’ll help you,” she murmurs into Lucretia’s ear over and over.

 

“So-orry,” Lucretia hiccups after a few moments.

 

“I already forgave you, honey, just like I promised,” Lup answers gently. “Are you ready to lie down and cuddle, babe? I’m gonna hold you for a good long time, you need it and so do I. That was meaner than I usually like to be to you,” she says.

 

Lucretia nods and sniffles. “I’m ready,” she says. Lup helps Lucretia find a comfortable position and wraps around her, draping her body alongside Lucretia with arms and legs twining around her and keeping her close, then pulling a blanket over both of them. 

 

Lup pulls a tissue from the box on the night table and dabs at Lucretia’s tears. “There’s my beautiful girl,” she teases lightly. “My sweet, innocent girlfriend who definitely didn’t cuss me out in half a dozen languages just because she got a spanking, right?” Lucretia burrows her face into Lup’s shoulder, cheeks blazing. “You called me some real nasty names, babe, one or two of those I haven’t heard since I was teeny; that’s way before your time! Where’d you learn all that?” Lup asks playfully.

 

“Words are...kind of my area,” Lucretia explains, still sniffling a little. “I’m sorry I cussed at you, though. It just hurt so much, but I still shouldn’t have.”

 

“I forgive you, Luc, I always will. You expect me to believe you sat in a library studying up on all the best swears—wait, no, I absolutely believe it, for sure,” Lup says. Lucretia tries for a giggle, and Lup rubs her back. “Lucky thing you’re not a bard or I’d be in real trouble,” she teases. This time Lucretia really laughs. “Guess were kinda even now, huh, babe? Fair’s fair, we both wound up slapped,” Lup teases.

 

“Uh, no, I got two slaps and the spanking of a lifetime!” Lucretia exclaims.

 

“Uh, yes, try you slapped me and were instantly reminded of your place by your girlfriend who loves you; that’s some awful bold talk out of you, you must want another spanking, maybe that one didn’t hurt enough,” Lup counters, only half-playfully.

 

Lucretia snuggles down into Lup’s arms. “It hurts worse than any other punishment I’ve ever had,” she confides with a shudder. “You’re stronger than my old mistress and a natural with that damn paddle! I’m gonna need to play gentle for a few days, I think.”

 

Lup kisses Lucretia’s forehead. “That depends on you, babe. I’m gonna go ahead and stay in charge for now, to help make sure you’re happy and comfortable. I think you need more structure, and you were very naughty today, so you’re getting a reminder spanking every night before bed for two weeks. We’ll talk about your day at that time, and if you’ve been naughty or you need more from me we’ll work it out then. If I have to spank you for naughtiness I’ll add on more days of reminders. I plan on extra snuggles and pampering too, and I’ll help you get your shit done. Remember the first thing you told me when I was learning about all the shit I bought?” she says. Lucretia thinks, and Lup leans in to her ear to help her. “Always take good care of your toys,” she murmurs.

 

Lucretia bursts out laughing. “I’m your  _ toy _ , now? Rude! Soon it’ll be your ass on the line, remember?”

 

Lup laughs, too. “Good, it worked! I just wanted to make you laugh again, babe, your laugh’s so pretty. You’re not a toy, you’re way better than that,” she teases.

 

“Really?” Lucretia giggles.

 

Lup hugs Lucretia tight. “You’re everything,” she whispers. “You keep me going, you’re strong as fuck, hell, even when we argue I can always feel you fighting the problem rather than me. The way you’ve held up through all this bullshit? Gods, you’re amazing, and I’m so lucky to love you,” she says.

 

Lucretia stays silent for a second, then gives a tiny sniffle. “I need you. I’ll always love you and right now I need you so much, don’t let go,” she pleads.

 

“I won’t, honey, I promise I won’t, are you okay? Do you need ice or tea or healing or anything? You don’t have to be brave about it if it’s hurting too much,” Lup says gently.

 

“I’ll be okay,” Lucretia answers. She shifts a little in Lup’s arms, then relaxes. “Okay and on my best behaviour, not like usual. Will the reminders hurt a lot?” she asks. Lup can tell by her voice that Lucretia still needs reassurance.

 

“‘Ooh, I’m Lucretia, I’m on my best behaviour, but I do what I want,’” Lup teases. Lucretia giggles. “The reminders’ll just be a few smacks with my hand, nothing too rough, just something to remind you to be good, sweetheart,” she assures Lucretia. “Maybe it’ll help keep you in line, so you get just enough not to chase down a punishment spanking.”

 

Lucretia swallows nervously. “Would you really switch me in public? It would be so overwhelming,” she asks.

 

“Up to you, honey, be good and safeword if you need to,” Lup answers. “You know I’ll always stop if you safeword, no matter what, but I still want you to behave.”

 

Lucretia’s cheeks warm as she giggles again. “I’m a brat with a discipline fetish, dear, what do you expect?” she teases back.

 

Lup squeezes Lucretia tight and laughs. “I expect you to let me draw us a bath in a bit and cook us a nice pizza and salad to eat here together and for you to pick out some wine to go with it,” she answers. “Then I expect us to eat it and snuggle and read side by side and take care of your first reminder and whisper under the covers everything that’s on our minds until we’re sleepy and hold each other close all night long.”

 

Lucretia closes her eyes a moment. “That sounds so good,” she murmurs. “What’ll we tell the others, date night?”

 

Lup chuckles. “Illusion magic and chill?” she asks, quirking an eyebrow suggestively.

 

Lucretia laughs. “You’re the living worst, gods,” she teases affectionately.

 

Lup unwinds herself from around Lucretia. “If I was the living worst, I’d tell you to spread your legs for me,” she says, sliding down Lucretia and lazily touching her smooth skin along the way. Lucretia spreads her legs, and Lup begins to touch the insides of Lucretia’s thighs with featherlight touches that make Lucretia squirm. “And I’d say I wanna hear your filthy mouth now, moaning and telling me how you want it and how it feels with my mouth and hands all over you. And I’d tell you that I’m gonna make you feel so good that you’ll forget all about your sore ass, and that I’ll be sweet and gentle with you, and fuck you like the godsdamned treasure you are, babe,” she finishes.

 

Lucretia moans. “Gods, Lup, oh, OH!” she squeals as she feels Lup’s mouth against her, slowly and teasingly working her sensitive clit. “Fuck, fuck yes, gods, more, mmmph, yes, Lup, gods, I’m gonna come! Fuck, oh Lup!” she cries, and comes hard on Lup’s tongue.

 

Lup raises her head up to look at Lucretia lying there with a big satisfied smile on her face. “You taste phenomenal, babe,” she teases. Lucretia bursts out laughing. “What? What’d I say, babe, what’s so funny?” Lup asks.

 

“You had—you made like seven different faces when I slapped you,” Lucretia laughs. “It was a whole entire  _ novel _ , I swear!”

 

Lup starts laughing too. “I did  _ not _ expect that, babe, for real—“

 

“I know! You went like ‘Ow!’ and then ‘what the fuck?’ and then ‘she’s so cute’ and then ‘I’m gonna beat her!’ and I was like ‘oops, shit! I’m in trouble!’ and then you were just...unbelievably hot and stern and still so sweet when you calmed me and gave me the pillow. You really spanked the shit out of me though, you weren’t messing around at all!”

 

“You asked for it, darling, how could I say no to you? You’re far too cute,” Lup teases.

 

“Oh you can for sure say no to me, at least you can if I get up when I’m getting spanked,” Lucretia teases.

 

Lup shakes her head. “I couldn’t believe you did that,” she chuckles. “I’m even surprised you wanted things this rough when you’re having such a hard time, but if it helps, more power to you, babe, I’ll do whatever you need to feel good.”

 

Lucretia smiles. “I’ll feel really good if you fuck me,” she suggests.

 

“On it,” Lup teases. Lucretia giggles. Lup reaches for a condom and rolls it on. She settles into a spot leaning against the headboard. “Come here, honey, I want you on top so we don’t hurt your butt too much,” she says. Lucretia obediently climbs onto Lup and lowers herself onto Lup’s cock. Lup takes Lucretia by the hips and pushes up into her, then pulls her down and kisses her deep and sweet. Lucretia moans. “That’s right, baby, gods, fuck you’re hot, my beautiful, bratty girl, gods, I’ve got such plans for you, you’re so fucking sexy, oh fuck, babe I’m gonna come, Luc  _ fuck _ !” Lup murmurs, coming hard right as Lucretia does with a loud moan. Lup holds Lucretia close for a moment, then guides her up and off of Lup’s cock and disposes of the condom. “Bath time,” Lup announces.

 

“Ready,” Lucretia replies a little breathlessly.

 

Lucretia stands up and reaches for her robe, and Lup winces at the sight of her bruised and blistered ass. Poor girl. “Are you sure you’re okay, honey?” she asks, pulling on her own robe.

 

Lucretia twists to look, too. “Ow. That’s a lot. I’ll be okay, though,” she murmurs. “After our bath can you put lotion on me?” she asks hopefully as she ties the belt on her robe.

 

Lup grins. “Of course, babe,” she answers. She takes Lucretia by the hand, and together they head to the bathroom.


End file.
